


Just Another Lonely Place

by orphan_account



Series: What She Should Have Known [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Female Louis, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending maybe, Mild Smut, Peer Pressure, Sexswap, bad ass Harry, bc harry can be sooooooo persuasive, can't spell worth a damn, cause i'm shit at writing it, coincidence? i think not, dunno what else i should tag, might not be that long, not really dark harry but he has a lip ring, only lou and haz have detention, so i'm guessing sexy harry, sozza for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis have detention together, and the teacher doesn't pay attention to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Lonely Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me), [I](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I).



> pic is just a girl that i thought would do a good job at playing louis, so, yea
> 
> i would also like to apologize in advance; i was bored and felt like writing what ever came to mind. this isn't beta'd at all, and i don't feel like proofreading it, myself. it's probably the shittiest thing i've ever come up with, honestly

 

 

 Louis sighed and threw herself in the chair, smiling softly when Mr. Herbert glared at her. For the next 3 and a half hours, she had to sit in detention - on a friday, mind you - just because she likes to speak her mind. If she was being honest, she doesn't really understand why a teacher would hand out an assignment and ask the students' opinion on it. There's obviously going to be the one smart-ass that's going to actually express how they feel. 

While she saw secretly planning Mrs. Hobkins' murder, the door flew open and the room was flooded with the scent of weed and chocolate. Some boy with long scraggly dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a neon blue lip ring stepped in, grinning, like he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Great to see that you finally came to join us, Mr. Styles." Mr. Herbert spoke. His voice was so scratchy that it made Louis' throat hurt.

"Sir? Do you mind me fetching you a glass of water? Or would you take my advice, and clear your throat?" Louis rose her hand, even though she didn't have to. After her little 'comment', Mr. Herbert frowned, and Scraggly to hunch over in laughter. 

"That's another hour for you, Ms. Tomlinson." Louis frowned and buried her face in her sweater sleeves. She heard heavy foot steps, before someone slumped into the chair beside her. Peeking up, she seen it was Mr. Styles, grinning at her. 

"You aren't allowed to be seated beside her." Mr. Herbert stood up and Harry moved to the other side of the room, mumbling on his way there. Mr. Herbert wrote on the board for a good five minutes before backing away and leaving the room, without speaking a word. A quiet click was heard throughout the room, signaling that they were locked in. 

"What're you in here for, love?" Harry asked, turning in his seat. He already had what looked like a brown cigarette between his lips and he was searching his pockets for a lighter.

"I talk too much." Louis scrunched her nose up as Harry sucked in a dangerous amount of smoke and let it out slowly. "You do know that that can kill you and that it will set off the fire alarms?"

"That won't stop me and I couldn't give less of a fuck." Harry grinned and Louis rolled her eyes. 

"Do I even have to ask why you're in here?" Harry held his chest in mock offense.

"I was caught cheating on a mid-term, thank you very much." Louis buried her face in her sleeves, again, and groaned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm starving, bored, don't really wanna be here, and I'm about 89.9% sure that I will die from second hand smoke." 

"You need to loosen up." Harry shook his head. "You're too uptight. Guys don't like girls like that." 

"What if I didn't give a fuck what guys wanted?" Harry stood up and plopped in the seat beside Louis. He held his blunt out to her, and rolled his eyes when she scrunched her nose up at it.

"Just take a quick whiff. It won't hurt. It'll make you feel better. Promise." He assured her. 

"I lost an uncle to drugs. I'm not trying that shit, and you're not going to make me." 

"What about shotgunning it? It technically isn't you smoking it, at all." Harry suggested. Louis closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. 

"If that'll make you leave me alone, then fine." She sat up straight in her seat, as Harry took another large whiff, slowly sitting his blunt on the table in front of him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, as if to ask 'ready?'. She nodded, and the next thing she knew, Harry's lips were on hers and the only thing separating them was a thick cloud of smoke. 

Harry pulled away and Louis felt her head spin slightly. "Good, yeah?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dunno what the big fuss is about. Don't really feel any different." She murmured, lying through her teeth. She blinked lazily and looked over at Harry, who was looking at her with his mouth wide open. "What?"

"You, Louis Tomlinson, are the most stubborn person I've ever met. You don't even want to admit that you had a good time, like, what the hell?" Harry rambled on. Louis rolled her eyes.

"How do you even know my name?" 

"Got a glimpse of the paper up front. I'm Harry, by the way. And I'm also the guy that's going to give you the best high you could ever imagine." He took another big whiff, and before Louis could register anything, his hands were cupping her face and he was pushing her lips open, breathing the sweet smelling smoke into her mouth. 

Instead of pulling away, right away, Harry lingered a bit. When he did pull away, Louis could barely keep her eyes open. 

"Feeling drowsy, babe? Happened to me, my first time." Harry grinned, leaning back in his chair and reminiscing. 

"Sod off, you fucking pothead." Louis spat, causing Harry to chuckle. 

"You obviously love it, since you're still sitting there." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, Louis stood up. Too quickly, obviously, since her head started spinning, right after. "You're adorable."

"I-I think I need to lie down." The words barely left her mouth, before she started to see black. 

 

****

 

 When Louis woke up again, it was to the sound of someone smacking loudly on food and music blaring from speakers. She opened her eyes, only to be met with a thick blanket of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Her voice still thick with her sleep.

"Glad to see you're awake, lovey." Harry smiled from beside her, a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. He flicked another piece into his mouth before holding the bowl out to her. "Figured you'd be hungry. Mum isn't going to be back for another hour, or so, so I thought this would do."

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, sitting up. It was then that she realized that she was only in her bra and under wear. "And where the hell are my clothes?!" 

"Calm down. I just changed you out of them, cause you wet them. Nothing too serious."

"What do you mean by 'I wet them'?" 

"You thought our pool was a bed and fell in it. Duh." Harry stated. Louis groaned and stood, pulling the blanket with her. 

"Just give me my clothes, so I can leave. My parents are probably worried sick." 

"What do you mean by 'leave'." Harry mocked. "You took a nap in my bed, so we're practically dating." Louis rolled her eyes and huffed. "They said it was fine if you stayed over, anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Louis asked, dreading the answer.

"Well..." Harry sat the popcorn on the nightstand beside him and rolled onto his back, head hanging off the bed. "You're mum was worried sick - she called at least 20 times - and a man can only listen to 'Sexy And I Know It' a certain number of times. So, on her last call, I just answered and told her where you were, and all that. She wanted to speak to you, so -did you know you talk and your sleep?- I sat the phone beside you and she seemed pretty okay. 

Fuck Mrs. Hobkins. This kid is number one on her 'To Die' List.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Louis sat beside Harry's head. "You went through my fucking purse?"

"That entire speech I gave,and that's the only thing you understood?" Harry huffed out a ball of smoke - when did he get a cigarette? - and rolled his eyes. "And, for your information, yes I did." 

 Louis put her forehead in her hands and took three deep breaths. 

"Wanna smoke?" Harry asked, poking her side lightly. "Looks like you need it."

Louis snatched it from him and took a big whiff, surprising, both, herself and Harry.

"Now  _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Harry grinned, showing dimples that Louis just now noticed. 

She also just now noticed how Harry's eyelashes looked like he was wearing her mascara. And, since when did his lips look so... Kissable?

Next thing she knew, she was straddling Harry, his shirt somewhere across the room, along with her bra. Harry had his lips wrapped around her left nipple, his fingers squeezing the right one, and her hands were buried in his hair. 

"Harry." She moaned, and he hummed in response, the vibration shooting through her veins. "Please -  _fuck me, Harry."_

Harry grinned against her chest and gently picked her up before lying her down against his mattress. "My pleasure." He stepped out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but a thin pair of black boxer briefs. He took those off and his cock slapped against his stomach, the head an angry shade of red. 

Louis moaned and watched as precum bubbled at his slit, slowly dripping down the base of his cock. She spread her thighs, and Harry was quick to crawl between them.

"Virgin?" He asked, panting against the crook of her neck. He felt Louis shake her head and he groaned, before sitting up.

Louis eyes shot open as she felt the warmth of Harry's body leave her own. "Wha-" She started before she seen Harry had went to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Louis closed her eyes again as Harry pulled her underwear off. She heard Harry mutter something before something cold and stiff was placed at her entrance. She shuttered as Harry moved his finger in and out of her, going slowly before adding another and quickening the pace.

When her eyes opened, Harry was standing stiffly, one hand slowly spreading lube on his thick shaft and the other running through his hair. He crawled on top of her and grabbed the base of his cock, holding it at her entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked, his hot breath fanning her face. She barely nodded before he was filling her, stretching her wider than ever. Louis gasped, and arched off the bed, eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. She could faintly hear Harry moan, over the sound of blood rushing through her eyes. 

All too soon, Louis was clenching around Harry, squeezing his cock in a vice like grip. She felt him throb through the thin layer of plastic. He pulled out - she whimpered a the feeling - and tied the condom up, throwing it in the trash bin beside his bed. 

When he lied down, Louis quickly cuddled up to his side.

"How was that for a fucking pothead?" He grinned, kissing the top of her head, lightly. She hissed and bit his chest, lightly. 

"Fuck you, Harry Styles." She murmured, before she let sleep take over, hearing Harry laugh in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so terribly sorry
> 
> i wrote it all in a day, so


End file.
